The 'Socialization Issue'
by Lizard Pie
Summary: Faust VII contemplates his six year old son's problems in school.


AN: Putting personality to the decided fan-made character design of Faust VII. Johann, in this, would be a young Faust VIII. Oh, and yes. Germany does have states.

Translations at bottom.

Faust VII slipped his fingers behind his glasses to rub his eyes.

He sort of wished he'd been paying any form of attention when the movie had started –so that he might have some idea what was going on. Not that it really mattered –it was just a children's film- but it might have been more entertaining that way.

Though, it couldn't really have been that interesting –Johann had fallen asleep fifteen minutes in.

His son was curled up against him, sleeping now, though he'd be up and irritable the second it was shut off.

Faust removed Johann's glasses and put them on the side table as he delicately began to run his fingers through the mop of blonde hair.

He'd never really wanted children, when he bothered to remind himself –the college students he taught most evenings were enough, thank you. It was his wife who'd… well… _demanded_ they have one.

And, despite himself, he had grown rather fond of Johann. If not for something substantial like personality, he was his son.

Though… there was no more denying the child was getting to be a handful.

He hadn't been adjusting to school as well as they had hoped. He didn't mean academically, of course. He was a Faust, after all, so if nothing else he could earn good marks. Socially, however…

The teacher had called them in (What was it now? Three days ago?) to tell them he wasn't interacting well, if at all, with the other children. When free-time came he'd read or play, in a corner or at his desk –always alone. If others would speak to him, he'd shy away.

He'd known she was right –his son was by himself nearly all the time, now. It just hadn't bothered him before –that was simply how he'd accepted Johann was. But the more he watched it…

It needed to be addressed. This whole 'socializing issue' could lead to more problems down the line.

The question was what to _do_, exactly.

What, was he supposed to _punish_ him? Take him to a playground and _force_ him to make friends?

There had been some talk of perhaps an after-school program. A sport or an art class or something. But with the way Johann liked to throw himself into things, it could easily become a distraction from his school work.

He knew it was still only first grade –he knew Johann really didn't need it. After all, he'd been taught basically everything they would already.

This year was only a technicality, so a distraction from it wasn't going to kill him. But… it could start him down a slope he may never be able to get back up.

This all led Faust back to nothing, of course.

Johann nuzzled closer, making Faust's hand stop mid-stroke. When it became apparent the child was still asleep, he continued on.

Why couldn't the problem have been something easier? Not doing his homework or understanding addition… anything where the solution was clear.

This sort of blind indecision was exactly why he wasn't meant for parenting -with getting a medical license there were at least tests and apprenticeships.

After six years, he'd at least thought he'd get to stop guessing once and a while.

The family who'd just moved in a few houses down apparently had a daughter about his age. Perpetually sick from something he didn't exactly remember.

While she was still able, she might serve as a playmate.

Still… that did lead to concerns.

Supposing the girl died. Just supposing. Could Johann handle the pain of a close friend dying, along with school?

And who knew what sort of child this… _Eliza_ was. She could be a terrible influence on him –teaching him to talk back or slouch, any of the numerous things they'd been teaching him to never do.

Until he knew more of her, she was definitely not an option.

But then, who did that leave? He couldn't really think of another family with children close enough to Johann's age. Within a few blocks, it seemed only infants and upper teenagers.

Neither he nor his wife was a pediatrician, so that there was the possibility of setting him up with patients.

Faust VII drummed his fingernails against the arm of the couch. In hindsight, they probably should have been more social at those parent meetings. So, maybe they would at least know a few classmates.

There should be one coming up, perhaps…

"Papa?"

He jumped slightly before looking down. Johann was squinting up at him, trying his best to focus without glasses.

"Hm?"

"How'd es ende?"

Faust paused for a moment to glance at the screen –the credits were indeed rolling. It was a wonder Johann had been able to tell.

"Genau wie sie wünschte."

Johann smiled groggily and leaned his head against his father's side. "Gut."

"Gehen sie zurück zu schlaf," Faust told him softly.

"Ich schlief _nicht_," he grumbled before yawning and nuzzling his head closer.

Despite himself, a corner of his mouth twitched upward.

If he supervised their meeting to make sure she was a decent playmate, then maybe this Eliza girl could work.

Maybe it would only take one or two times with her before he was able to open up. Get some friends at school. Male ones –because that was important for a boy this age.

Perhaps tomorrow he'd go over there and speak to her parents –come to some kind of schedule. The chances were very good that they wouldn't refuse him. After all, how many friends could the girl have already, after traveling so many states over? And being constantly confined to the house, besides.

Faust shut off the television and scooped up his son to carry him to his room.

Soon enough, the decisions were going to get harder, he knew. There was 'the talk'. There was drinking, driving, standard teenage rebellion…

But those weren't for a while yet.

For now, he could handle socialization and spelling tests. He could handle the little day-to-day first grade issues.

As long as he made that call in the morning, he reasoned as he tucked his son into bed, everything would work out.

How'd es ende? –How'd it end?

Genau wie sie wünschte –exactly as you wished

Gut –good

Gehen sie zurück zu schlaf –go back to sleep

Ich schlief _nicht_ –I did _not_ sleep


End file.
